<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mourned by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406507">Mourned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book: Super Edition: Tallstar's Revenge, Drabble, Gen, Grief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Palebird mourned Finchkit, her daughter who had died with more speed than she took to be born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Palebird &amp; Finchkit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mourned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Palebird mourned Finchkit, her daughter who had died with more speed than she took to be born. So soon motionless and cooling, her spirit joining StarClan. She would have been a fine tunneler for WindClan, like Palebird herself and her father, like their kin stretching back and back.</p>
<p>The remaining kit, with his proud long tail and curiosity, did not console her. Palebird stayed in the nursery, within her soft nest and under the quiet sympathy of other queens. Her memories whispered to her, louder than the wind's call from the open moors or the welcoming dark of the tunnels.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>